Recently, wearable biological information measurement devices capable of easily measuring biological information such as electrocardiogram by being worn as a garment have attracted attention in the medical field and the health monitoring field. For example, a user of a wearable measurement device for measuring electrocardiogram can easily understand the change of heart rate in a variety of situations in daily life by spending a day while wearing it as a garment.
Such a wearable biological information measurement device generally has electrodes, sensors corresponding to various measurements, and a wiring for transmitting those electrical signals to an arithmetic-processing unit or the like inside a garment made of a woven or knitted fabric.
As techniques for providing a wiring in the wearable biological information measuring device, a method including masking a region other than a region where the wiring is to be disposed on a fabric, and then applying a conductive polymer-containing paint to the fabric (Patent Document 1), and a method in which a silver paste layer sandwiched between urethane resin layers is formed on a fabric (Non-Patent Document 1) are proposed.